battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Stapy/Gallery
Assets Stapy-0.png Stapy Magazine.png Stapy Base.png Stapy Fulcrum.png Stapy Front-0.png Stapy looks like a....png stapy 2.png DVZOAFrVoAAOJ_C.jpg|Stapy's prototype body Poses stapy-walking.gif StapyVoting.png Stapy intro.png G.g.png StapyYpatsStapy.png STAPER.png cancelled.png Stapy in BFB 4.png Stapy 3.png Stapy in BFB 5.png 4 free.png te5y6.PNG 153981925231110649.png Stapy bfb 5 shock.png Stapy smile.png Stapy staple.png Stapy0060crop.png Stapy angry.png Stapy with the twinkle.png Stapy scared.png AB152BBF-7604-46DB-B071-7ED849BD915B.png Stapy 5.png Stapy 6.png Screen_3-10_at_4.png Stapy ooh.png Stapy YEAH .png Stapy_concern.png STOOPY.png Stapy 4.png Stapy 7.png MadStapy.png Stapy in BFB 11.png ExtremelyAngryStapy.png Scenes BFB First appearance of Stapy.png Screenshot_2018-11-28_at_10.28.04_AM.png 9D01F60C-B754-4252-902D-B9C738ACDC99.jpeg Toss_The_Dirt.png IMG-2639.PNG Free Food.PNG ScreenShot050_(2).jpg Foldy and Stapy playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg|"Rock, paper, scissors!" Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_9.34.37_PM.png IMG-2683.jpg|"What's wrong with a little RPS so we can stress less? We'll guess who's best and bless the rest!" Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_6.55.14_AM.png Screenshot_2019-07-30_at_9.55.59_PM.png Stapy_still_angry.png Yah_and_foldy's_dead_to.png Ugly_mouthed_stapy.png Stapy_allows_the_taco_progess_to_begin_here.png Stapy broke a Jawbreaker.jpg Stapy and Marker hurting Lollipop.gif Foldy_and_stapy_BFB2.png IMG-2632.jpg Stapy ugh.jpg sta pe.png Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 8.23.54 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 8.25.01 AM.png thats lame.PNG|"That's lame." Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.04.32_PM.png stapy face.PNG look at him.....png what was four even supposed to do with that. was he supposed to wear it or something. id draw that.png Nahhhhhhhhhhh.PNG Stapy and Foldy smiling.jpg Free Food in BFB 5.png Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.08.40_PM.png look at fries. he wants to get out.png shrugg.png|"Heheh, those guys need to learn about weight distribution." Gipphy (5).gif LUCCCKY MAAARIOOOOOO.png im listening to a mashup of chocolate rain and megalovania what is happening.png how can you hate any episode like. they all have really good parts.png im taking a break after this. possibly until bfb 13 comes out.png|"How dare you mutilate my friend Foldy!" Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.06.01 PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.14.01_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.14.05_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.14.18_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.14.20_PM.png Stapy_bounce.png Stapyatcas.png Decapitated.png Screenshot 2018-02-24 at 9.31.09 PM.png Screwu.png Captura_de_pantalla_(683).png Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-51-57-719.jpg IMG-2887.jpg|"I'm busy! Just give me a sec." IMG-2909.jpg IMG-2888.jpg IMG-2894.jpg freaky man babey.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 4.48.23 PM.png Darnigotitwrong.png IMG-2932.jpg IMG-2891.jpg Stapy TeamIcon.png|Stapy's voting icon stape.png stay-pee.png YEAH!!!!.png EAT.png Marker_and_Stapy3.png 4StapyWalkingAway.png 9CAKEATSTAKEEE.png 11EraserStapyFries.png Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.35.55_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.35.58_PM.png Stapy Says.png|"Peace" Screenshot_2020-01-25_at_10.36.27_PM.png have a cup of tea! with my very best friend.png stapy with. teeth.png zdaby.png what the fulcrum clock.png CROSSED ARMS!!! i love that.png HES SO ANGRY.png he misses foldy okay....png its.png Stapy_getting_sent_to_EXIT.png 8-ball looks. cozy.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-09-59-148.jpg Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-10-03-712.jpg twithfour.png yknow that time woody went eeeueuhheEEEHEGEHG while lifting his arm. yeah.png 0Stapy.png the boys are back in town.png they.png IMG-3168.jpg so, chunks huh.png thats the beauty of it.png So,.png Really quiet yeah.png what does it do.png this song is good.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-13-53-801.jpg Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-13-59-384.jpg stapy always goes a.png Dont take this out of context.png Oh shti.png Thats like hitting someone with a pan in the head or something.png DOINK.gif we need more crossed arms objects.png HAH.png|"Ha! It's hopeless then!" how does it feel 8 b.png|"How does it feel, Liy?" is he red or pink.png|"Another mystery for the long list of questions you could never answer!" it looks like hes showing something.png mh.png I bet theres someone who called liy savage.png oh i just realized i forgot to do homework.png hes like. h.png how does he know what a rat is.png BFB_Voting_Stapy.png Shorts/Others Stapy.png Staplery.jpg Screenshot_2018-11-04_at_3.35.55_AM.png 20191031 181140.jpg 20191031 181522.jpg 20191031 181529.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries